onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 639
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 710 (p. 3-13) | rating = 7.7 | rank = 4 }} "The Fighting Fish Strike! Break through the Deadly Iron Bridge" is the 639th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The episode starts with a previous flashback of the Block B match, depictions including the King Punch and Bartolomeo's victory, much to the resentment of the crowd. Luffy is seen still hanging, and slingshots his way into the building after watching Bartolomeo win. He walks to the main entrance where the injured fighters are being carried off. He converses with an injured Bellamy, who acknowledges Luffy's strength and use of Haki. When he calls Luffy "Straw Hat", Bartolomeo hears this and is shocked. Later, it is announced that the Block C match is about to start. The scene changes to Law and his group, who are about to cross the bridge. They are attacked by a school of Fighting Fish, but manages to get to Green Bit safely. Law is revealed to have Caesar's heart, the latter who is freed of his bonds for help. They also overhear strange voices at a point on the bridge. Green Bit is shown to be a dense jungle. The plot shifts to Sanji's location, where he and Violet arrives at the next town. Sanji attacks some thugs in a warehouse and disposes of them easily. When the two recent lovebirds share a moment, Violet cuffs Sanji and is revealed to know Sanji's true identity as Black Leg, much to Sanji's astonishment. Long Summary After the B block battle royale has finished Bellamy is being taken away on a stretcher and as he passes Luffy he comments that he has not changed a bit, Luffy on the other hand disagrees and that he has changed. Bellamy laughs at this and tells Luffy that he is the one that has changed, commenting on his exceptional Haki, he then tells Luffy that the whole rooting for him thing has crushed his pride and calls him "Straw Hat", which gets the attention of Bartolomeo who is standing a couple feet away. At the bridge to Green Bit the "Caesar Exchange Team" is making their way across the iron bridge with 45 minutes left until the agreed upon time to exchange Caesar Clown. Unfortunately for them they are being attacked by a school of Fighting Fish who are so big that the iron bridge bends easily under their weight, which prompts Robin to wonder if they really are fish to which Law responds that they are, although Usopp disagrees and Caesar says they are the same as sea monsters. But Law does not seem very agitated by the fish and comments that it is not a problem that Usopp and Robin cannot handle, which confuses Usopp who believes that since Law is a Shichibukai he should be the one dealing with the fish. The school of fish starts to attack the bridge again forcing Robin and Usopp to deal with them, much to the happiness of Law, but realizing that there are too many fish to deal with they decide to make a run for it. Law also tells Usopp to take off Caesar's handcuffs so that he may help out, stating that Caesar will not run away as long as he is still in possession of Caesar's heart, which angers Caesar. Caesar helps out by defeating some of the fish while the other three run, Usopp then asks Law again as to why he is not fighting to which Law responds that he has to save all his energy for his fight with Doflamingo much to Caesar's shock. The group then encounters some more bad luck as the next part of the bridge has been destroyed by the fish as well as the fact that it is surrounded by fog and what is worse another fighting fish jumps out of the water to attack the group. Fortunately the fish is stopped by some kind of fishing net much to the surprise of the group, voices are then heard on the other side of the bridge which makes the group wonder who it may be and Usopp calls out asking if anyone is on the other side and if they can help them get across. This however surprises and scares off the mysterious strangers, Law then makes Caesar use his gas powers to fly the group over to Green Bit much to the annoyance of Caesar. Upon arriving at Green Bit the group can not find any traces of the people who captured the fish and notice both the large number of wrecked ships and the giant, lush forest of Green Bit. Law then obverses that the southeast beach is just up ahead while Usopp notices a Marine ship that had crashed into the island and Robin uses her binoculars to confirm that the ship had damaged the plants and trees just recently. Robin also notes that the ship itself is not very damaged and Caesar starts to get paranoid that the exchange has been compromised and complains to Law who is wondering how to make his next move. Caesar begs Law to call off the exchange as the Marines are there and he is an enemy of the Marines, but Law refuses, noting that since he is an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates the Marines are now his enemy too and that he will need Robin and Usopp's skills to check out the forest and make sure there is nothing strange going on. Meanwhile, Sanji is still with Violet and finds some of Doflamingo's men who attempt to attack Violet, to which Sanji easily defeats them. Just then, Violet takes advantage of Sanji's affections and cuff him, revealing her true nature. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Luffy leaving his hiding place right after Bartolomeo won Block B. **Bellamy asking Luffy why he cheered for him. **Before Sanji fell into Violet's trap, she cried and told Sanji to leave her but Sanji insisted on completing what was asked of him. Right after Sanji beat some thugs, Violet cuffed his hands and legs. *In the anime, the fighters of Block C are formally introduced for the first time in this episode. In addition, their backgrounds are explained prior to Block C and not during the match like in the manga. Site Navigation